


Eat

by regretting lemon (lvl059)



Series: Dark!Zs. [3]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, pls read the notes kids : D, this is actually kinda shitty, unedited??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvl059/pseuds/regretting%20lemon
Summary: zhangjing eats. a lot.





	Eat

**Author's Note:**

> never in my life did i think that i'd actually write sth suggestive lmao but uh  
>  **warning:** non explicit gore + sexual content + suggestions of zhangjing being a cult member or sth : DDDD
> 
> i'm actually not confident with this????? its been rotting in my drafts for a while tbh. finished this draft like earlier this year but i never posted this bc i find this shit cringey in all honesty. I wanted to expand more on the whole background but i lost braincells along the way so im so sorry hhhhh ;;;;
> 
> as for the new fic, it's gonna be out as soon as i finish it. i'm aiming for just around 10 pages so it wouldn't be that long... but like i'm only on my fifth so i will never know : D

It was supposed to be an innocent visit, a little surprise Yanjun has readied after an argument. He knew that he was wrong, that's why he wanted to make up for it, to give his boyfriend a huge gift and an unforgettable moment.

What he didn't know was that he's going to witness something he wished he'd never see. And out of all the people, it's Zhangjing. It's the man he loves.

Yanjun's face pales upon witnessing the scene. He never expected that his sweet, sweet Zhangjing could do such thing. Is this what Ziyi has been telling him all along?

The bouquet of flowers Yanjun was holding slips off his hand, the wrapping makes a soft crinkle and Zhangjing turns around to witness his boyfriend look at him with a mortified expression on his face.

Explaining would be a hard thing, that's the one thing going on in Zhangjing's mind. He stays frozen in his place, panicking in his seat.

"W-What are you?" The usual warm and caring tone that Yanjun uses with him has now changed into a scared and shaky one. Though Zhangjing _knows_ that he shouldn't, he felt disappointed that Yanjun doesn't seem to understand him this time around.

Maybe now he thinks that he's a monster, just like anyone else. Just like the past men who promised him that they would love him no matter what. Is Yanjun just like them?

A huge part of him hopes not, but he knew that humans are pretentious creatures anyway. That was why his past men all had to... disappear.

No, no. Zhangjing is not a criminal. He is definitely far from that- at least that's what he believes. After all, there is nothing wrong doing what he's doing in the place he grew up him.

And Zhangjing isn't anywhere near crazy either. He's just... born like this. Zhangjing looks at his bloodied hands guiltily, he doesn't know how he's going to tell him- he doesn't know where to start or what to say.

"I-" He croaks out. Telling the truth is hard.

("Zhangjing, baby. You know that he'd find out about it in the future, right? It's either you end it now, or he finds out about all this in a few weeks." Zhangjing knows that all Zhengting is doing this for his own good but he just can't do it. "It's either you leave him or you eat him, remember?"

Zhengting gives him another one of his disapproving looks when Zhangjing merely gives him a sheepish smile.

He just doesn't want Yanjun to be scared of him.

Scratch that, he doesn't want Yanjun to leave him.

He opens his mouth to voice out a complaint, but Zhengting gives him a stern look, knowing exactly what Zhangjing is about to say. "Zhangjing,"

"I know, I know!" He pouts, jutting his lips at the other who just rolls his eyes at him, it would have looked cute if he weren’t all bloodied at the moment. “Just… Just give me time, alright?”

Zhengting just gives him an okay sign and after that follows a long silence until Zhangjing speaks again.

"How do I eat him, then?"

"The same way you did with the rest of them." Zhengting says, pointing at the half- eaten slab of flesh that used to be someone named Zheng Ruibin. Beside the tupperware that contains the rest of Ruibin's flesh is a skull that once belonged to a man named Qin Fen.

Zhangjing turns to Zhengting with a small smile. "They were nice men."

Licking his lips, Zhengting spoke: "Delicious too."

Oh god and they were. Zhangjing moans out a loud _fuck_ , remembering his last night with Ruibin before he became dinner and man, Ruibin was really good, but of course, only almost next to Yanjun.)

What seems like half an hour of Zhangjing hesitating has passed. He opens his mouth to speak, his confession now starting to form in words.

Scared, hesitantly, guiltily. Zhangjing finally tells him the truth.

"I... I eat humans to keep myself young and alive." He says slowly, tongue darting out to lick the blood trickling down the corner of his lips. His eyes focused on Yanjun's expression that was the same horrified look he has from a while ago. Zhangjing doesn't know if he should continue speaking, if he should start begging him not to leave him or if he should do what he used to do.

("Eat him when you can't be with him, Zhangjing, my son." A dimpled male man, simply known as _The Healer_ says. "We live forever with their flesh and blood. Then they'll be with us."

"Forever?"

The man nods, patting Zhangjing's head. "Forever.")

Yanjun didn't know what to do with this revelation. He promised to accept Zhangjing for who he is and what he does but this is a bit too much. He can't even stare at whatever Zhangjing was chewing on and has been holding for a while especially now he knew what it exactly is.

Human meat.

Just the thought of it makes him want to vomit all the contents of his stomach out.

His own boyfriend eats human meat. Was this why he was practically drooling whenever Ziyi comes around?

(Smiling flirtatiously at Ziyi, Zhangjing mumbles: "I can't wait for dessert." Yanjun doesn't miss the way Zhangjing darted his tongue out to lick his lips.

Has Zhangjing been cheating on him? What if Zhangjing has been playing around this whole time? Thoughts similar to that has always clouded since.

Breaking up was already something he expected when they fought about it that night. But the next morning, he finds himself forgiving his boyfriend and having the best sex of his life.

Zhangjing lifts himself off Yanjun, the younger's cum dripping down his thighs. He plops right beside him, cupping his cheek and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. "I'm really sorry, huh? It was really just meant to be a joke. Besides, he has Zhengting..." Zhangjing trails off, littering small kisses along the other's neck and jaw. Eventually sucking marks all over the younger's skin and earning soft groans from the younger.

"Perfect." Zhangjing grins, a finger tracing along the trail of bruises he left on the other's skin. "I had a great meal. I know you'd taste the best." He winks.)

What if he's next?

He takes a step backwards and he sees the nervous smile on Zhangjing's face shift into worry.

His plea comes in a small voice, dropping the raw flesh onto the ground when he reaches up to Yanjun who's getting farther away each passing second. "Yanjun, please don't leave me."

"I-I-I- I promise wouldn't hurt you," Zhangjing stutters. "I'll do anything. Please. Let me explain." He begged. And Yanjun would have ran back to him in a split second if he just...

Just didn't look like a-

"You're a monster." The statement slips past his lips all of a sudden. He hears Zhangjing sniffling but he dares not make a move.

He apologizes in his mind because he didn't mean to say those words. He apologizes again and again and again, closing his eyes shut, ready to just- die.

Just like that poor human that has become victim to Zhangjing's appetite.

But instead of a sharp pain or just total darkness, he feels an arm wrapped around him and tears soaking his shirt. "Please don't leave me."

When he had the strength to run away, he slips away from Zhangjing's grasp and doesn't look back.

Those words echoed in his mind for the rest of the night. He tries to close his eyes and forget about it but he just gets reminded of Zhangjing's meal and how Zhangjing breaks and starts pleading him to listen to him.

He doesn't contact Zhangjing for the next few days.

-

It's a fate that he cannot avoid since he's unlike the others. He was born into it, just like Zhengting and Xukun and the three of them eventually started eating their lovers whenever they get discovered or at least when hunger strikes.

That makes them past lovers, right?

And Yanjun should be next, especially now that he knows Zhangjing's little secret and if Yanjun tells someone who isn't one of them, he knows for sure that the news will spread and just like a few years ago, put them in trouble.

People who knew about his secret would probably tell him he never loved any of them because they mostly end up... well, in his stomach but Zhangjing knows that he loved each and every one of them dearly and they all had an impact in his life. He tried oh-so-many times to quit doing this little thing and live just like humans but it's just that he can't say when he'd start to show signs of growing old and ugly and pruney and all the horrible things he's heard about being old.

But it wasn't just because of the fact that they get to live longer that Zhangjing eats them but also because of the taste. Not that human food isn't appealing- in fact, Zhangjing loves eating certain dishes but there's just something different about human meat. Something that he can't find in any other meat he's eaten.

They taste good when cooked and even better when fresh from the body, just before the body reaches three hours of death.

Xukun would often tell him that it's because he's getting _too serious_ with Yanjun. That it's more than the usual infatuation and short-lived lust that he usually has with his exes and Zhengting would tell him that that isn't _okay_ because they can't fall in love with a human.

Because humans would leave them and of course, "Humans are food, Zhangjing." Zhengting reminds him. Even if they would remind him not to, he knows that they’re just like him. If not, then how else would they still be using the same words that _the healer_ would tell them, right?

Xukun lets out a loud snort. "Some of us were once humans, Zhengting." The youngest says, implying that there's just nothing impossible. Zhengting frowns, "But that means less food for us and more mouths to feed, though." spoke Zhengting, his mouth full of raw meat, blood about to spill from his lips. And Zhangjing finds himself agreeing with Zhengting's statement. "I'm too hungry to share."

Less food for us, He thinks as he opens the freezer for some frozen meat. The freezer was filled to a point where it can barely close but with Xukun not roaming around, he knows that it wouldn't take them the usual two months to finish all of it because Xukun always eats as if he was starved for five days straight.

"Has Yanjun called you yet?" The question made him stop on his tracks. Yanjun hasn't called him in three days already and it's just now that he was starting to keep his mind off the incident a few days ago and now that he's reminded, he can't help but sigh deeply. "No." he replies quietly, looking at Xukun who is lying down on the sofa, absentmindedly scrolling through his phone.

Xukun hums. "I think we should start keeping an eye on him in case he tells anyone about it." Zhangjing knew what Xukun's words meant and if it were any other men, he wouldn't have cared but why does he feel this way? Why does he feel like he has to save Yanjun?

Turning to Zhengting, Zhangjing looks up at the younger. "We have other options, right?" And he knew what Zhengting meant when he gave him nothing but a forced smile.

"We'll have to see about that. See what The Healer has to tell us." Xukun's words brings a frown on Zhangjing's face. "And we can't do anything if the other party is unwilling."

"He loves me," Zhangjing says defensively. "He'll stay with me, I know that."

Zhengting raises a brow. "And if he tries to kill you?" He remembers the way Mubo looked at him, pure disgust etched on his face as he accused him of things, called him a freak, said that he regretted ever getting to know him. Still, he loved Mubo dearly, he did.

But he just had to die.

"You really should just eat him up." Xukun sat up, throwing his phone somewhere on the sofa.

"If you can't be with him, eat him, remember?" Xukun adds, reminding him that it's not the only option. That if Yanjun can't accept him, he could always make a great dinner. "We live because of them, Jing, baby. They always live with us."

Half a year is already long enough and Yanjun should have been long dead by now since Zhangjing could never resist the temptation. He knows that his boyfriend would taste good, even better when cooked but there's this certain thing that's been stopping him all this time and he doesn't know what it is.

"I can't." Was the only thing his brain could manage to say out loud. Though he wanted tell them that he tried so many times, it was just so hard to explain why he always ends up pushing it for next time, and he says he really would do it the next but it never happened and he _promises_ himself that he'd do it or he's an idiot but he only accepts that he is one on the next.

No matter how hard he tried, he cannot bring himself to do the same things he did with his past lovers. Sure, he loved all of them dearly- even promised a few of them to get married but there was just something different about Lin Yanjun that made Zhangjing so scared. He just wants Yanjun to see the usual bubbly boy that he is and not this... mess, this monster that he is.

Too bad, he's already seen that one thing he tried hiding and even worse is that Yanjun hasn't called him in days. The thought of Yanjun leaving him just... scares him.

"And what exactly makes you not want to eat him up?" His best friend asks, wiping the blood off the other's cheek and licking it off his finger. "I mean, you never really thought twice before, you've eaten the rest of them up, Zhangjing. Not even Wenjun and you promised that you wouldn't." He adds, raising an eyebrow at the other as if demanding an answer from his friend.

Zhangjing doesn't respond, only giving his friend a sigh and a pout before he stabs another piece of raw meat with his fork. "I don't know, guys. I just... can't bring myself to do it." He pauses to raise his fork and take a bite of the meat, speaking with his mouth full. "And I know I promised not to eat Wenjun but he just. He's a different case, alright. I had to."

Zhangjing stood up from his seat, stretching his upper body. "Anyways," He starts off, "I believe in Yanjun. He will never do the same."

"You said he looked horrified,"

As if he never heard a thing, "I know he loves me." was the last thing he says before he exits the room. Xukun turns to Zhengting, whispering about how Zhangjing has gone crazy and Zhengting only sighs.

"What has gone into him?"

"Gone crazy, probably." Xukun shrugged. "I don't know, but I hope that... he just lets go of him."

"Eat him up?" Zhengting raises a brow, Xukun shrugs once again, followed by the same 'I don't know'.

"There's a possibility that Yanjun would accept him. But that's a really slim chance, Zheng."

"I know."

All that was forgotten soon after, concluding that all Zhangjing needs is a good night's sleep and the two of them not reminding him of the many possibilities that could happen. Their conversation shifts from their worries to their next new target.

-

"After all, it's not what they do that defines them, Yanjun." Ziyi says. Jeffrey listens to their conversation as he peeled a new batch of boiled eggs, nodding along to Ziyi’s statement as a sign of agreeing. "Zhangjing isn't cheating on you, right?"

He doesn't tell his friends the whole thing and even changed a few parts. He didn't want the two of them thinking that Zhangjing is in any way different nor tell them something that Zhangjing's trying so hard to keep-

Even if the other doesn't seem like he was convinced with his story, but he gives Yanjun a pat on the back. "I'm sure there is a reason why he did whatever he did, 'Jun." Jeffrey nods in agreement.

"Some of us prefer the egg yolk while others- like me- prefers the egg whites." He says, feeding Ziyi the egg yolk despite the other's protests. Jeffrey isn't really the _smartest_ man on earth and he didn't understand what the other meant but he smiles at him and nodded as if he did.

"And if you love someone," Jeffrey continues. "Like Ziyi loves me," Ziyi yells a loud 'what the fuck' at the background which was ignored by the other. "You'll accept and understand that he likes egg whites and not egg yolks. Sometimes people are different, Yanjun. There’s not a creature in this galaxy who is entirely _normal_. That’s boring"

"Like you," Ziyi half yells when Jeffrey attempts to shove another yolk in his mouth. "Fucking _alien_ weirdo."

"But he's right. People have their quirks and differences and in love, no matter how weird it is, you'll understand them. It's not unreasonable to stop liking someone for it, but it's also not entirely unreasonable to keep loving them despite that."

Of course, he still loves Zhangjing. Weirdly, he still does even if the events of that night were still clear in his head. And maybe Ziyi and Jeffrey are right, that maybe all they need is a talk, an explanation.

He did promise to love him no matter what kind of person he would be, right?

Zhangjing has been nothing but good to him.

It wouldn't be bad to listen to his side, right?

He wouldn't harm him, right?

-

Two weeks. It took Yanjun two weeks to call him again. Zhangjing was relieved and excited. He missed Yanjun and he wanted to hold him tight like he used to. Of course, Xukun and Zhengting had to ruin it, telling him that they're just getting him ready for the possibility that it all ends there and holy god, everything else but Yanjun leaving him.

He can't do it without Yanjun.

His boyfriend looked at him a bit different from how he used to. Still a bit terrified, but Zhangjing believes that he's looking at him with the same amount of love he used to.

"I- I just don't understand," Yanjun explained. "I love you but I just don't-"

Zhangjing's immediate response was an apology.

"Are you... disgusted of me? Of what I do?" He asks, voice soft and barely audible. Scared, since he didn't really want to know if Yanjun was yet he asks because he's also scared.

Scared that Yanjun might be seeing him in an entirely different light now.

Relief fills him when Yanjun gives him a small smile, shaking his head no. "You guys... have your own preferences. I guess." The other sounded a bit unsure but Zhangjing is thankful, so, so thankful that Yanjun accepts him for who he is- or at least he's trying to.

They're all good, and that's all that matters.

Though he felt a bit betrayed that Zhangjing never told him of his _situation_ and that Zhangjing lied to him about certain things, he knew that Zhangjing did it so he wouldn't be scared of him and that's understandable. he'll do the same too, if it was him.

"It's in our nature." Zhangjing explains, "We're... a fragment? Kind of human? I don't exactly know how to tell you about this. We were made from the same form it's just that we start differing in image growing up."

The whole ride back home was Zhangjing telling him everything, how he didn't choose to be one of them becuse he was born into it and oh, how he struggled this whole time trying to be just like humans.

"I can't explain how we increase. We... We just multiply," Zhangjing tells him. "And we just eat when we're hungry. It's- It's hard to control, but believe me when I said that I tried. I tried so hard to stop and eat just like everyone else did."

Yanjun frowns upon hearing that. Despite him still thinking that eating humans like him is a horrible act, the statement made him feel so much worried.

"I didn't entirely starve, I promise! I just... tried to control my urges. I don't eat human meat that much unlike some of my friends anyway. I also eat human food, you know." He pauses, "Speaking of, would you want to eat some cake? One of my friends own a coffee shop that sells great cheesecakes and coffee nearby."

Though Zhangjing's not sure how long it will take for Yanjun to be completely comfortable with what he does, he knows that in the future, he'd learn to understand his situation fully.

_This is love_ , he thinks.

If not, he knows that there are so many ways to keep him. And Zhangjing could only grin at the thought of turning him into one of them.

Maybe then, they could feast on humans together.

**Author's Note:**

> i used to get called out in the inactives gc for not finishing / publishing this so here it is... icb im actually posting this.....
> 
> some fun fact is that this has been named "We Feast on Humans" for the longest time.... until i thought that it was v obvious and that yanjun never feasted on any human- not even zhangjing and was like... yeah nah.... eat it is,,,


End file.
